INFIELES
by any cullen
Summary: PERDONARIAS UNA INFIDELIDAD? COMO LE RECLAMO SI YO TAMBIEN LE SOY INFIEL --TH BXE RXE JXA
1. Chapter 1

**PERDONARIAS UNA INFIDELIDAD? TU SERIAS INFIEL? ****QUE HARIAS SI TE ENTERAS QUE TU NOVIO ES INFIEL? CLARO RECLAMARLE PERO COMO SI YO TAMBIEN LE SOY INFIEL?**

**BELLA**

Soy una chica común y corriente de 17 años que tiene una linda relacion con un chico que se llama Jacob que es de mi misma edad, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar tengo una buena vida, mis padres estan sanos aunque no esten juntos pero se llevan muy bien, tengo amigos que me quieren y que yo quiero mucho, tengo un novio que me adora, pero aun asi siento que algo me falta.

Cuando llegue a fork ,que es el pueblo donde vive mi padre, pense que seria lo peor del mundo, pero conoci a grandes personas que me ayudaron a adaptarme mas rapido como alice cullen, es un torbellino de mujer nunca se cansa y aunque yo odio salir de compras ella siempre tiene la formas de convencerme para que la acompañara también estaba su hermano emmett cullen ,uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela claro era el capitán del equipo de americano, su cuerpo era imponente pero siempre decimos que es un niño atrapado en cuerpo de un hombre ,por otro lado esta rosalie hale ella y jasper son gemelos, los dos tienen una belleza extraordinaria por asi decirlo, pero sobre todo ella no hay chico en la escuela que se le resisita aunque ella no anda con nadie y yo se muy bien por que . y jasper, el es el mas serio de todos somos un grupo extraño de amigos tenemos personalidades muy diferentes jazz (asi le decimos de cariño a jasper) tubo una relación un alice , pero aun no entiendo por que terminaron si se aman con locura y sufren estando separados ,espero esto se arregle muy pronto y por ultimo edward cullen, no puedo decir que sea mi gran amigo ,pero nos llevamos bien el es el capitán del equipo de basket ,la mayoria de chicas suspiran por el ,pero el tiene novia Tanya ,son la pareja perfecta, ella es una de las populares del colegio es hermosa aun que un poco tonta, pero desde siempre ha sido novia de edward, y aunque la familia de el no la aprueba mucho respetan las decisiones de el..

Todo estaba perfecto en mi vida por asi decirlo , pero en unas semanas todo cambiaria , sospechaba que mi novio me engañaba, yo engañaba a mi novio, mis amigas y yo nos habíamos envuelto en una guerra con mis amigos , una guerra peligrosa

La unica pregunta que queda en el aire es QUIEN GANARA ESTA GUERRA?


	2. SENSACIONES

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer_

**SENSACIONES **

**Una tarde estaban todas en casa de Alice**

Bella : de verdad no puedo creer que aun no te decidas a decirnos por que terminaste con jazz

Alice: no quiero hablar de eso por favor

Rosalie : que no somos amigas

Alice: si pero es tu hermano

Rosalie : me crees capaz de decirle a el lo que tu me digas? Pregunto indignada

Alice: no lo que temo es que lo mates- dijo con un rostro de sufrimiento

Rosalie : tan grave es? Te hizo algo

Bella: ya alice no nos asustes que fue lo que paso?

Alice: bueno pues recuerdan que organice todo para que jazz y yo pudiéramos celebrar nuestro primer aniversario a solas?

Rosalie: si nos tuviste una semana como locas

Alice: si pues ese dia en la cabaña de mis papas, yo le dije a jazz que estaba lista

Bella: lista para que?

Alice: como para que? Pues para hacer el amor con el

Rosalie: y que paso?

Alice: pues que el no quiso , me dijo que no estaba lista que no sabia lo que le decia, y se fue dejándome sola ahí

Bella: bueno pues a lo mejor estaba nervioso

Rosalie : no es que yo sepa mucho , pero a lo mejor era su primera vez

Alice : si eso hubiera sido yo no hubiera terminado con el , pero dias después me entere que el ya no era virgen , y sabes que es lo peor?

Rosalie : que hay algo peor?

Alice: si que el tarado de tu hermano se acostó con Jessica la amiga de la zorra de tanya

Rosalie: QUE?

Bella: calmate rosalie ,tu no puedes opinar con quien se acuesta tu hermano

Rosalie : lo se pero por que con esa , pense que mi hermano no era ta imbecil como edward., perdón alice pero no se como tu hermano puede andar con esa zorra

Alice- no te disculpes por decir la verdad, - en ese momento alice no aguanto mas y comenzo a llorar.

Bella- calma alice, veraz como se soluciona todo

Rosalie- yo tengo una duda , el imbecil de mi hermano se acosto con Jessica andando contigo?

Alice.- no para nada , si eso hubiera pasado ya no tendrias hermano

Bella- y entonces cual es problema

Rosalie- no lo ves bella, el tarado de jasper se acosto con esa, y no conalice

Alice- a mi nunca me quizo como a Jessica y no entiendo por que , si yo lo amo

Cuando alice no dijo eso sus hermanos entraron , seguido por jasper, lo unico que pudimos hacer fue mirarlos con odio a los tres

Emmett- me pueden decir por que nos ven asi?

Bella- no por nada

Edward- que tienes alice, por que lloras?

Rosalie- no seas metiche no ves que esto es cosa de chicas

Jasper – que tienes alice, te hicieron algo? Pregunto con angustia en su rostro

Rosalie- por que no te callas y vas a ver si a Jessica no se le ofrece nada – la rubia era muy ruda cuando queria

Emmett- bueno ya que ustedes estan en su tarde de chicas ,nosotros tendremos una noche de chicos.

Alice- a donde va a ir ,podemos acompañarlos?

Jasper- es noche de chicos

Emmett-que bueno tambien va a ver chicas, si quieren pueden ir con nosotros

Rosalie- quienes va a estar?

Edward- vamos a salir con tanya y sus amigas

Cuando oyeron eso ,las tres chicas sintieron que le habian dando un golpe en el estomago,

Alice- de jasper y edward no me extraña ,pero tu emmet?

Tanto jazz como edward pusieron cara de molestia

Emmett- ya vez , uno puede cambiar de opinión

Alice- y que te hizo cambiar a una opinión tan sabia? Pregunto con sarcasmo

Emmett- laurent

Rosalie- no sabia que te gustaba? Dijo la rubia muy molesta

Emmett- por dios a quien no le va a gustar, es tierna ,simpatica,y la verdad esta buenisima

Rosalie- eres un completo imbecil EMMETT CULLEN- dijo gritando

Alice- pues espero que se diviertan con sus zorras

Tanto alice como rosalie se levantaron del sillon y se fueron a la habitación de alice, bella se quedo en shock no entendia que era lo que habia pasado

Edward- bella tu no vas a decir nada-pregunto el molesto

Bella- no por que la verdad no me importa con quien salgan o dejen de salir y sus amigas son un cero a la izquierda en mi vida-dijo molesta por ver asi a sus amigas

Edward- por que presiento que estan celosas-dijo en tono de burla

Bella- de verdad se creen, tan guapos o tan importantes?

Edward- pues lo somos si no por que se ponen asi

Bella- por dios salgan de su burbuja, honestamente creen que son celos los que sienten ellas, ja jaja no me hagas reir ,te lo voy a explicar, ustedes saldrán hoy con sus amiguitas y se la pasaran genial no?

Edward- pues claro que no es obvio que estando con mujeres como ellas no la podemos pasar de otra manera

Bella- si me imagino, pues nosotras iremos a una lunada a la push , y si se habrán dado cuenta los chicos de ahí no estan nada mal , asi como Jacob mi novio si te acuerdas de el no? Y que casi te rompe la nariz- dijo ella burlándose de el

Edward-ese dia tubo suerte y me paso el mal el balón

Bella –bla bla bla . no me importa ,sabes por que lloraba alice?, por que fuimos a comprar unos bikinis diminutos y alice quería un color que no había y eso la hizo enojar, esta noche ella quería impresionar a Quil y rosalie a Jared,

Emmett- no van a ir – dijo gritando

Bella- cálmate em , que tu cuando estés con laureen ni te acordaras de nosotras adiós bella de dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Después de que bella les dijera eso los tres se quedaron como estatuas en la sala, jasper no podía creer que alice quisiera impresionar a otro mientras emmett parecía que en cualquier momento rompería algo. Mientras tanto bella subía con rosalie y alice para contarles lo que había dicho.

Alice- estas loca bella y ahora que vamos a hacer

Rosalie- a mi me parece una idea genial ,asi el tarado de mi hermano se va a dar cuenta que ya no sufres por el.

Bella- honestamente rosalie no creo que nada mas sea por jazz o si?

Alice- es cierto, por que te enojaste tanto con emmett

Rosalie- por dios no se hagan si sabes que tu hermano me encanta desde siempre

Alice- y por que lo rechazas tanto?

Rosalie-por que yo no pienso ser una mas del oso emmett

Alice-en eso tienes razón.

Bella- bueno pues yo puedo hablar con quil y jared para que las esperen en la push por si los tres chiflados van a buscarlas

Alice- eso si que no tu vienes con nosotras-dijo firmemente

Rosalie- si fue tu idea pues ahora nos acompañas

Bella- ok pero solo un rato.

Esa tarde ella empezaron a preparar todo para una bella lunada en la push, comiera un poco caluroso sabían que aunque fuera de noche no sentirían frió así que escogieron los trajes de baño mas diminutos que encontraron, mientras ellos parecían leones enjaulados .

Emmet- por que mi rose quiere impresionar al idiota de jared?

Jazz-no creo que vallan ,de seguro bella dijo eso para hacernos enojar

Edward-lo dudo las tres sicópatas están preparando comida

Emmett-voy a partirle la cara .a jared

Edward- de seguro quieren hacernos enojar

Jazz- y a ti por que?

Edward- pues por alice, es mi hermanita por si se te olvida

Emmett- para mi que es por bella

Edward- estas loco, no puedes comparar a tanya con bella

Emmett- hermano nosotros tres sabemos por que Jacob casi te rompe la cara .

Jazz- eso es verdad , yo estaba cuando le dijiste que bella te gustaba , que mejor la cuidara bien por que si no se la quitarías

Edward- solo lo dije para hacerlo enojar , no por que fuera verdad –dijo sin mirar a su hermano y a su amigo a la cara.

Emmett-si claro como no y yo soy el papa de los pollitos- contesto burlándose de el

Edward- es su problema si no me creen, mejor apurémonos.-contesto molesto

Edward se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su hermano y su amigo, y aunque tanya era hermosa, siempre imaginaba como seria estar con bella pero jamás lo diría y jamás estaría con ella, ella es amiga de su hermana y su novio es su peor enemigo así que eso era un teme cerrado para el.

Ella por su lado , no sabia por que le daba coraje que edward estuviera con tanya, y no era la primera vez que sentía eso , cada vez que los veía devorarse a besos le daba coraje, ella creía que era por que queria que Jacob la besara así a ella , que la tocara, pero el nunca daba ese paso, siempre se detenía y eso empezaba a cansarla.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**HOLA , COMO ESTAN? BUENO PUES YO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRAS DE MIS LOCURAS ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ESPERO APRIENTEN ESE LINDO Y SEXY BOTONCITO VERDE PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES ENCANTA LA HISTORIA O PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LA ODIAN Y QUIEREN MATARME JAJAJ **

**BESOS **


	3. CELOS

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer_

**CELOS**

**Edward **

Nunca me imagine sentir celos de estupido de Jacob , y menos me imagine sentirlo por el hecho de que el tuviera una novia como bella , eso no me cabe en la cabeza ,pero era asi estaba celoso de que el tuviera a bella, aunque ella siempre me habia parecido una belleza extraña ,pero me encantaba, aunque ella y yo nunca habiamos sido los grandes amigos , me gustaba platicar con ella, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando hablaba con ella, pero sabia que nunca se atreveria a engañar a Jacob y yo no queria dejar a tanya no por que la amara de verdad si no por que me la pasaba muy bien a su lado éramos sexualmente muy, muy , muy activos y todos llamaban a bella la virginal asi que mi vida sexual seria demasiado aburrida con ella.

Estábamos con Tanya, Jessica y Laureen,

Edward- en que piensas emmett

Emmett- en rosalie no puedo dejar de pensar que ella esta en con el imbecil de jared ,con un diminuto bikini

Jazz-cállate emmett no quiero imaginarme para que alice quiere impresionar a Quil .

Edward- por que no dejamos de pensar en ellas y nos divertimos.

La noche transcurrió lentamente , la verdad es que emmett,jazz y ni yo teniamos ganas de accion ni con tanya ni con sus amigas,la verdad es que esa noche no las pasamos bebiendo palomas( bebida de tequila con refresco de toronja) y se nos subio un poco asi que cuando nuestras acompañantes se dieron cuenta de que no ereamos buena compañía.

Tanya – edward es mejor que nos lleves a mi casa

Jessica- ya estamos aburridas de que ustedes solo se la pasen tomando

Emmett- creo que esta noche fui mala compañía no?

Laurent – no para nada solo espero que la proxima vez que salgamos si apovechemos-

Emmett – clarp que si preciosa te prometo que te compensare esta noche tan aburrida

Jessica- espero que tu estes tambien en buena disposición jazz

Jazz- claro que si , sabes que me encantaria.

Jessica- si talvez podamos recordar viejos tiempos – en ese momento ella se acerco y lo beso y claro jazz no puso mucha resistencia que digamos

Edward- mejor vamonos para no seguir arruinando su noche pero es un compromiso que las recompensaremos por tan aburrida velada.- dijo el tomando del rostro a tanya .

Cuando las dejamos en casa de tanya ya que ahí pasarian la noche las tres , nos dirijimos a mi casa, nos sabiamos con lo que nos ibamos a encontrar pero no fue nada grato hasta ese momento.

Alice- hola chicos- dijo ella bastante alegre

Rosalie- emi como te fue en tu cita-

Emmett – estan ebrias – grito

Bella- no no no , solo nos tomamos unas copitas de mas- dijo ella mientras no paraba de reir.

Edward- que fue lo que tomaron?

Bella- no te enojes eddi mejor tomate una con nosotras va – dijo ella jalandolo a mesa

Jazz-que es lo que han estado tomando?

Alice- no se *hip* tomamos una copa de cada botella que habia*hip*- dijo señalando la mesa que estaba llena de botellas de brandy, wiski, ron, tequila y varias mas

Jazz- como que una copa de cada botella, pues que estan locas?

Alice- *hip* nop ,es que en la push nos dieron un vinito muy sabroso, y cuando llegamos aqui queriamos ver si teniamos de ese *hip*

Emmet – asi que esos animales las emborracharon? Grito enojado

Rosalie- por que te enojas si nos la pasamos muy bien –dijo ella sosteniéndose en la pared

Emmett – tu callate rosalie ahorita veo como te bajo la borrachera que traes no puedes llegar asi a tu casa

Alice- no tienen que bajarnos nada, bell´s y rose se van a quedara dormir aquí *hip* ademas no estamos borrachas ,*hip*que divertido todo me da vueltas, todo se mueve muy rapido jajaja

Jazz- si pues con la borrachera que traes todo te parece divertido ahorita ya te quiero ver mañana-contesto molesto

Bella- anden tómense una con nosotras sip.

Edward- por que mejor no se acuestan - la verdad es que me daba miedo en que terminara esto.

Rosalie- pues esa era la intención esta noche y no precisamente solas verdad chicas- dijo la rubia atacada de la risa

Emmett- que estas diciendo rosalie hale que te querías acostar con ese entupido de jared?-ahora si mi hermano destrozaría a jared si había tocado a rosalie

Bella-ja jaja celos

Edward- tu callate que parece que a tu novio no le importa dejarte ebria

Rosalie- no no eso no es verdad de hecho jake no estuvo con nosotras

Edward- con quien estuvieron entonces?

Alice-es es un secretito *hip*

Jazz- a mi no me vengas con secretitos y dime con quien estuvieron

Rosalie- pues en la push jaja, ya le dijimos

Bella- pero ahora díganos como pasaron su noche de "chico" ajjajajajaj

Edward- ya vamos a que se duerman – dije suplicando

Alice- no no, que tal te la pasaste con Jessica ,jazz- pregunto ella mientras se servia otro vaso de licor sin saber de cual

Jazz- bien de hecho fue una noche entretenida

Rosalie- no mas que la nuestras- cuando ella dijo eso los tres no tensamos en el momento

Bella-vamos a bailar , ven alice por algo de musica.

Alice – ok pero ustedes bailan con nosotras – dijo señalando a jasper

Cuando alice puso la bendita musica, nunca pense que ellas pudieran hacer ese tipo de movimientos, pero cuando vi a bella bailar , mover sus caderas, me hipnotizo , parecia como si ella quisiera que fuera por ella y la tomara. Y estaba a punto de ir cuando ella con pasos tambaleantes por su estado se acerco a mi .


	4. NOCHE LARGA

**NOCHE LARGA **

**EDWARD**

Cuando bella comenso acercarse a mi caminaba de una forma que nunca imagine que podia, me exite en el momento,

Bella-ven hedí baila conmigo

Edward- una no se bailar y dos estas ebria

Bella- no importa ven yo te enseño

Ella me jalo de la mano y la verdad no quise resistirme, me puse a bailar con ella, ella me acariciaba el pecho, y movía sus caderas al ritmos de la musica, pero por lapsos me restregaba las nalgas en mi sexo, eso no era bueno, no iba a poder controlarme si ella queria llegar mas lejos, y la verdad no que no puediera si no que no queria, su piel era perfecta ,su aroma era exquisito, con cada movimiento me enloquecía mas, y solo imagina como seria estar con ella en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo sobre mi. Y ella no ayudaba nada para que yo no tuviera esos pensamiento en mi cabeza ya que cada vez se pegaba mas a mi hasta que ya no separo sus nalgas de mi , yo la tomaba de la cadera, cuado ella se volteo para verme de frente.

Bella- por que no vamos a un lugar mas privado- susurro en mi oido

Edward- lo que tu digas hermosa- fue lo unico que pude contestar.

Asi que la lleve a mi habitación,cuando entramos ella besaba mi cuello, la recosté en la cama y yo encima de ella, besaba sus labios,que eran deliciosos, su cuello tenia un aroma fenomenal, mi manos recorrian su cuerpo poco a poco , cuando toque sus senos ella solto un leve gemido , sus pezones estaba totalmente duros, ella estaba disfrutando, lo sabia por sus movimientos y sus gemidos , sus manos estaba en mi cabello, atrayéndome a ella cada vez que me separaba, cuando me dijo .

Bella- hazme tuya ahora-

Me quede en shock , me di cuenta que ella no queria esto pór estar conmigo si no por que jake no habia querido hacerle el amor, y sabia que si la tomaba ahora, mañana me arrepentira , ella no era como tanya , a bella habia que tratarla de otra manera, asi que sin decir nada me separe de ella y Sali de mi habitación.

**EMMETT**

Cuando rosalie me dio a entender que ella habia querido acostarse con Jared, queria salir corriendo y matarlo, rosalie no dejaba de bailar , por un momento senti que solo me bailaba a mi, cuando no pude mas me acerque a ella.

Emmett- deja de bailar asi no sabes lo que provocas-dije susurrándole al oído

Rosalie- y que es lo que provoco? Pregunto en tono inocente

Emmett- muchas cosas que no creo que te gusten – dije tomándola de la cintura

Rosalie- apuesto que si fuera laurent ya estarías sobre mi no?

Emmett – a que viene eso, mas bien si yo fuera jared ya estaría sobre ti

Rosalie- no te creas a el le baile mejor y no me hizo nada- dijo ella molesta por el comentario de jared

Emmett- mira rosalie lo mejor sera que te subas a dormir que solo deices estupideces

Rosalie- si claro como no soy laurent lo que yo digo son tonterias no?

Emmett- pues por lo menos ella no se embriaga a lo estupido y baila como una cualquiera

Rosalie- eres un idiota EMMETT CULLEN

Cuando ella se fue rumbo a las escaleras ,toprezo con algo que la llevo hasta el suelo cuiando yo quize acercarme a ella para porder ayudala a levantar

Rosalie- no me toque estupido yo puedo sola – ella se levanto con dificultad y subiolas escaleras rumbo al cuento de alice

Que habia dicho , si claro una de mis estupideces como siempre , pero ella me provoco , no podia creer que ella le hubiera bailado a jared, pero el me las pagaria donde yo me enterara que le habia puesto un dedo encima.

**JASPER**

No supe que fue lo que paso en realidad con mi hermana y emmett, pero ella iba muy molesta, mientras tanto yo trataba de controlar a alice que queria probar a que sabia el vino de cada botella ,otra vez

Jazz- alice por favor ya no tomes mañana la resaca va a estar fatal

Alice-shhhh,

Jazz- alice por favor- suplique

Alice- no te gusta que yo tome?

Jazz- no tu eres muy delicada para ponerte asi

Alice- y por en Jessica si te gusta.?

Jazz- no metas a Jessica en esto.

Alice- claro se me olvidaba que era tu intima amiga, mas intima que amiga no? Dijo tratando de sonar sarcastica

Jazz- alice por favor no vamos a hablar de eso

Alice- no te preocupes jazz que yo tambien tengo un intimo amigo ahora

Jazz- que estas diciendo alice cullen, alguno de esos perros te puso la mano encima? Pregunte furioso.

Alice-que te importa

Jazz- no me contestes asi , y dime si alguno de esos perros te toco.- dije tomandola del brazo

Alice- y si asi fuera que , tu y yo ya no somos nada – dijo gritándome

Jazz- contestame alice quien fue- le pregunte gritando

Alice- por que te importa si tu tienes a Jessica , y yo con mi cuerpo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana .

Jazz- por que Jessica se comporta como una mujer , no como una niña caprichosa que quiere perder su virginidad con el primer tipo para sentirse mujer – dije exasperado

Ella no dijo nada solo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y salio corriendo del comedor, y yo me quede parado como idiota, sabiendo que con lo que le habia dicho la habia perdido para siempre .

**EDWARD **

Cuando jazz salio de la cocina , traia una cara no mejor que la nuestra

Jazz- creo que tu hermana me odia

Emmett- si no supiera cuanto la quieres yo tambien te odiaria

Edward- te pasaste con lo que le dijiste

Jazz- lo se pero me cegue por los celos de imaginarme que ella dejo que otro la tocara

Edward- bueno em y que paso con rosalie

Emmett – algo muy similiar que con jazz, le dije cosas horribles, pero que tu estaba con bella en tu habitación

Edward- si pero, pero no pude hacerle nada, y la deje ahí sola

Jazz- somos un trio de imbeciles

Emmett- no que no te importaba bella

Edward- saben que me importa mas de lo que digo , por eso no pude hacele nada esta noche , espero ella lo entienda asi

Jazz- jamas nos van a perdonar

Emmett- tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que paso en la push

Edward- por lo menos se que bella no estubo en la push

Jazz- pero donde estuvo entonces?

Edward- no lo se, pero vamos a investigar todo lo que paso esta noche.

Esa fue la noche mas larga de nuestras vidas , jazz, em y yo dormimos en la sala, cuando desperte pasaban del medio dia.

Edward- despierten

Jazz- que hora es? Pregunto aun adormilado

Emmet – callense

Edward- pasan del medio dia

Jazz- ellas no se han despertado ¿

Edward- creo que no , no oigo ruidos

Emmett- estaran bien ¿

Jazz- pues con la resaca que han de traer no se han de querer ni mover

Edward- vamos a preparles algo de desayunar a ver si con eso se les baja un poco el coraje

Cuando los tres nos levantamos vinos que el la mesa habia una nota.

_Imbecil uno (alias edward) nos fuimos a casa de bella, ya le avise a mis papas y dijeron que no habia problema nos vemos el lunes en la escuela _

_Imbecil dos (alias jasper) ya hable con mi mama y le avise que me quedaria en casa de bella con alice , asi que no te molestes en pasar a buscarme _

_Imbecil tres (alias emmett) no creas que por ser el ultimo en la lista eres menos imbecil _

_Atentamente _

_Alice Rosalie y Bella _

Cuando terminamos de leer la nota ,los tres imbeciles como ellas nos decian , no sabíamos que hacer , por lo menos yo queria salir corriendo a buscar a bella y explicarle mi comportamiento de anoche, pero sabia que no queria ni verme. Me di cuenta que tanto jazz como emmett se sentian igual que yo.

Emmett- creo que estan muy molestas no?

Edward- tu crees? Si lo de imbeciles fue de cariño-dije sarcásticamente

Jazz- que vamos a hacer, a ti no te afecta tanto lo de bella, tienes a tanya

Edward- lo se pero siento raro saber que bella esta enojada con migo

Emmett- si te entiendo ,rosalie ya ni siquiera me va a dar una oportunidad nunca.

Como la noche anterior ,los tres estabamos sentados en la sala , hundidos en nuestros pensamientos , sabiendo que mañana en el colegio seria peor.

**BELLA**

Cuando alice,rosalie y yo salimos de casa de los cullen, ellos aun dormian ,las tres traíamos una resaca horrible , pero no se comparaba con lo que los tres imbeciles nos habian hecho sentir la noche anterior

Alice- puedes creer que jasper me dijo eso? Pregunto ella llorando

Rosalie- tranquila pero algo si te aseguro esto no se va a quedar asi

Alice- bella te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Bella- claro

Alice- de verdad estabas dispuesta a serle infiel a jake con edward?

Bella- si , no me preguntes por que, pero si

Rosalie- no puedo creer que no trataran asi.

Bella- mejor lo olvidamos si?

Alice- tu crees que podamos olvidar lo que nos dijeron

Rosalie- no bella , ellos nos trataron como unas cualquiera y eso no se los vamos a permitir.

Alice- y que propones?

Rosalie- bueno por lo menos sabemos que Quil y Jared, van a estar dispuestos a ayudarnos no?

Bella- si pero yo no le puedo decir a jake que quiero que me ayude a darle en la torre a edward cullen verdad genio-

Rosalie – pues claro que no, pero te puedes portar mas cariñosa con jake cuando este edward no crees?

Bella- por dios rosalie después de lo de anoche ya quedo muy claro que no les interesamos

Alice-bella tiene razon rose

Rosalie- la verdad es que yo o creo eso , mas bien ellos estaban tan celosos que dijeron e hicieron puras estupideces pero ahora si van a tener celos con justa razon., me apoyan o no?

Alice- yo si te apoyo

Bella – yo tambien

Esa tarde estuvimos en mi casa tratando de curar la resaca que traíamos , y planeando lo que ibas a hacer para cobrarnos lo que nos habian hecho la noche anterior.

En menos de lo que nos imaginamos llego el detestable lunes, como era costumbre alice y rosalie me arreglaron , asi que las tres íbamos hermosas, aunque la mas hermosa era Rosalie como siempre ,cuando llegamos al instituto. Quil , Jared y Jacob , ya nos esperaban donde yo siempre estacionaba mi coche, la verdad es que habiamos decidido no decirles todo el plan para que no se sintieran usados , rosalie y alice, le habian dicho que se la habian pasado genial con ellos lo que no era mentira, y que querian conocerlos mas, mientras que yo a jake le dije que tendria que compensarme el haberme dejado plantada.

Quil – hola pequeña hermosa- dijo saludando a alice

Alice- hola

Jared- hola rose, te ves hermosa como siempre

Rose- gracias , tu tambien te ves muy bien

Jake- bella amor sigue enojada?

Bella- no ya no tanto , pero te podria perdonar mas rapido si me das un beso

Jake me lo dio de inmediato, , cuando nos bajamos del auto sabiamos que el trio de imbeciles nos esta viendo asi que teniamos que ser mas cariñosas que nunca.

Rosalie Hale , se oyo que gritaron , cuando volteamos a ver vimos que era jasper , que se venia acercando a nosotros junto con edward y emmett

Rosalie- que quieres?

Jazz- no sabia que eras amiga de los chuchos – dijo en tono burlon

Rosalie – dejame en paz

Emmett- y tu alice no cres que no es correcto que te saluden asi

Alice- pero si crees correcto que culquier imbecil me grite no? Sabíamos que se referia a loa que habia pasado con jazz .

Emmett- es diferente – dijo cortante

Alice- claro que es diferente como es un imbecil igual que tu no te molesta.- emmett no pudo decir nada mas

Edward- valla bella vero que tu novio puede hacer contugo lo que quiera como dejarte plantada y tu lo perdonas.

Jacob- lo que pase entre bella y yo no es asunto tuyo

Edward- si lo es chucho , bella es mi amiga

Bella- pues valla forma de demostrar tu amistad no? Después de lo del sabado se nota que buen amigo eres.

Con eso jale a jake para irnos y rosalie , alice , quil y jared se fueron atrás de nosotros , y dejamos al trio ahí parado sin poder decir nada mas.


	5. VENGANZA

**¿VENGANZA?**

**EDWARD**

Después de las indirectas lanzadas por la chicas en el estacionamiento, tanto jazz, em y yo nos quedamos como idos, no podíamos creer que ellas nos hubieran tratado asi enfrente de esos chuchos.

Emmett- de verdad rosalie quiere que deje paralítico a jared en el próximo partido – dijo fulminando con la mirada a rosalie que se alejaba con jared

Jazz- no te preocupes que a quil no le ira muy bien te lo aseguro

Edward- por que no nos calmamos y pensamos mejor como vengarnos de esto

Emmett- tu tambien? Pues no que bella no te importaba? – dijo con tono burlon

Edward- saben que me importa y no se por que Jacob no estuvo con ellas ayer y eso me da a pensar algo que no creo que a bella le gustara.

Emmett- si a mi tambien me dio a pensar algo, sera por eso que se emborracharon

Jazz- las emborracharon mejor dicho no creen?

Edward- mejor vamonos a clases y en el almuerzo planemos todo bien

La verdad es que fueron las horas mas largas, en biología bella se habia sentado con Jacob, y eso me enfurecía a pesar de que yo estaba con tanya, no podia dejar de pensar lo que habia pasado en mi casa con bella. Moria por volver a besar sus labios.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo jazz y em , me esperaban afuera del salon, cuando entramos a la cafeteria ,vimos al trio sicopata (alice, rosalie, bella) con los tres chuchos ( jared quil y Jacob).

Emmett- quieren guerra – dijo em fulminándolas con la mirada

Jazz- lo unico que quieren es hacernos enojar

Edward- pues lo estan logrando , pero si quieren guerra la tendran

Nos acercamos a la mesa de tanya, donde se encontraban laurent y jessica, aunque no me esperaba la reaccion de emm me encanto.

Emmett beso sin aviso a laurent, a lo que Jessica solto un grito de emocion haciendo que todos voltearan, discretamente vi la reaccion de rosalie que podria jurar que estaba echando humo por los ojos

Laurent- vaya em no sabia que besabas tambien

Emmett- hago cosas mucho mejores- dijo abrazándola

Jessica- hola jazz tu no me vas a saludar?

Jazz- claro jess- el la tomo de la cara y la beso sabia que estabamos jugando muy rudo, pero ellas se lo habian buscado.

Tanya- amor que lindo tu mejores amigos emparejados con mis mejores amigas.- dijo emocionada

Yo tambien bese a tanya , en mi no era raro ella era mi novia, y todos lo dabian, pero ahora solo la besaba para ver la reaccion de bella.

Cuando termino el almuerzo, habiamos ganado esta batalla, ahora me aterraba como atacarian ellas.

Las demás clases pasaron muy aburridas, demasiado lentas, cuando salimos estabamos reunidos en el estacionamiento, ya que em y yo esperábamos a alice y jazz a rosalie. Después de varios minutos salio el trio psicópatas , ellas venian tomadas de las manos de esos chuchos, QUE? TOMADAS DE LAS MANOS? Ok me dije a mi mismo tratando de calmarme solo las estan tomando de las manos no pasa nada , pero ellas no tenian otra sopresa, las tres pasaron de largo junto a nosotros, y se acercaron al auto de bella, rosalie beso a jared , a lo que jazz y yo tuvimos que agarrar a em de los brazos, cuadno rosalie volteo a donde nos encontrábamos , sorrio maliciosamente y beso aun mas apasionadamente a jared, de verdad crei que le daria un infarto a emmett, pero lo peor no fue eso, cuando Quil abrazo a alice la tomo por la cadera y la cargo , cuando la dejo en el piso, la beso el muy imbecil, sabíamos que ellas se cobrarian lo de la cafeteria pero no creimos que lo fueran hacer asi ni tan rapido, la verdad no me extrañaba que Jacob besara a bella, pero lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera fue que bella , mi bella lo estaba devorando , poco faltaba par que le hiciera el amor en el estacionamiento, ese cuerpo era mio , y esos besos también, no se los iba a dejar a ese chucho, que sabia que la estaba engañando.

Emmett- lo voy a matar, lo juro

Jazz- viste como toco a alice de la cadera, ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hacer eso

Edward- pero si bella , mírenla casi se lo esta comiendo

Emmett. Deja el casi, se lo esta comiendo literal

Jazz- vamos por ellas las subimos al auto y la amarramos

Edward- que inteligente plan jazz- dije sarcásticamente

Emmett- yo te apoyo jazz , edward tu agarras a bella y alice, tu jazz a rosalie , en lo que yo me encargo de los chuchos.

Edward- piensen con la cabeza , lo que estan haciendo es simple venganza por lo de la cafetería

Emmett- no me importa , no puedo soportar a rosalie besando a ese

Jazz- y menos que tenga sus manos sobre alice

Edward- no pues si yo estoy en un lecho de rosas no me ven – dije exasperado

Emmett- si pero tu tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, aparte tu estas con tanya no?

Edward- claro y por lo que vi hoy en la cafetería tu estas con laurent y tu jazz guarda silencio por que jess piensa que ya son novios.

Emmett- mejor vamonos por que no creo controlarme mas.

Cuando jazz de acerco para decirle a rosalie que ya se fueran.

Rosalie- jasper ya se pueden ir jared me llevara a casa en si moto

Jasper- estas loca tu no te subes a esa cosa con este

Jared- creo que tu hermana esta bastante grande para decidir con quien se va y en donde no cress?

Jasper – tu callate chucho, no te metas en los que no te importa.

Rosalie- al que no le importa es a ti y yo me voy con el , aparte no tiene nada de malo si es mi novio

Jasper – tu QUE? – en ese momento el cerro sus puños , senti que en cualquier momento se le iria a los golpes. Asi que emmett y yo nos acercamos. Para evitar algo peor.

Emmett- jazz calmate amigo que pasa?

Jazz- que la loca de mi hermana me acaba de decir que es novia de este chucho

Emmett- QUE ES QUE?

Jared- lo que oíste , tienes algún problema? Dijo el encarando a emmett

Rosalie- ya cálmense los dos , anda cariño vamonos,- dijo la rubia tomando las manos de jared

Edward.- alice vamos no ya- le grite

Alice- lo siento hedí pero yo tambien me voy con mi novio

Edward- que acabas de decir?

Quil- que se va con su novio quieres que te lo escriba

Jazz- como te vas a ir con el después de que las emborracharon el sabado

Alice- el no me emborracho y es mi novio , y aparte a ti que te importa

Quil- aparte ella y yo nos divertimos bastante el sabado

Edward- si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana te la rompo ,chucho

Quil.- si estrellita fracasada bla bla bla- dijo el burlandose

Jacob- ja j aja nadamas falta que digan algo de mi y de bella

Edward- pues si vieras que tengo algunas cositas que decirte.

Jacob – claro dilas para que tu linda nariz si desaparezca esta vez

Edward- me imagino que tu novia no te ha de importa mucho si ola dejas sola , y borracha , cuanto la amas no?

Jacob- lo que pase en mi relación con bella es cuestion que a ti no te importa , te queda claro estrellita?

Edward- ya te dije que bella es mi amiga y claro que me importa

Bella- no te metas edward, no es asunto tuyo vamonos.

Las tres ridículas parejitas nos dieron la espalda, mientras bella se iba en su auto , alice se iba con quil en su moto, rosalie con jared y Jacob solo como el perro que era, y claro nosotros tres nos quedamos ahí parados como estupidos

Emmett- es su novia, la perdi – dijo sufriendo

Jazz- que hacemos? –pregunto afligido

Edward- no lo se , pero no podemos permitir esta situación

Emmett- que hacemos.?- pregunto desesperado

Edward- tengo una idea, mis papas no regresan hasta dentro de 15 dias ,por que tenemos este fin de semana libre la casa .

Emmett- y eso de que os sirve?

Edward- haber genio nosotros, vamos a hacer que ellas organicen una pijamada en la casa

Jazz- y eso que nos ayuda?

Emmett- ya entendi , nosotros vamos a estar en ese pijamaza

Jazz- ja ja – gran idea hermano

Edward- y eso que no les he dicho el plan completo.

Cuando salimos rumbo a mi casa les conté lo que haríamos el fin de semana para cobrarnos lo que nos habian hecho ellas hoy. La verdad es que la semana paso lenta , los seis seguíamos con nuestra farsa de parejas, por que en realidad solo lo hacíamos para darnos celos unos a otros, pero para ser sinceros ellas simpre ganaban .

Por fin llego el esperado fin de semana, ahora si nos cobraríamos todo lo que ellas nos habian hecho pasar estos dias.

**BELLA**

La semana se fue muy lenta, nosotras seguíamos con nuestro juego de darles celos a ellos, y ellos a nosotras, era un juego divertido hasta cierto punto , pero la verdad es que no me estaba hartando de ver como edward se comia a tanya , y rosalie y alice, no estaban en mejor situación que yo, llego el esperado fin de semana, alice habia organizado una pijamaza en su casa alegando que sus hermanos no estarían , así que por lo menos no tendríamos que estar con nuestras poses de chicas malas el fin de semana.


	6. TORMENTA

**TORMENTA **

**BELLA **

Cuando llegue a casa de alice, rosalie ya se encontraba ahí, los chicos todavía no se iban ,habian dejado muy claro que saldrían con el trio de zorras, eso no dejaba claro que nosotras tendríamos una noche de películas romanticas, helado y chocolates, si una noche deprimente, solo para estar pensando en ellos.

Alice- creen que se acuesten con ellas?

Rosalie- callate alice, ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso

Bella- bueno no sera la primera vez que edward se acuesta con taya

Alice- no puedo creer que hagan esto , no saben como nos tienen

Bella- lo saben y por eso lo hacen

Rosalie- si pero el lunes nos desquitaremos de ellos

Alice- la verdad es que Quil me cae muy bien pero eso de ser mi novio no me agrada, yo solo quiero a jazz

Bella- eso lo sabemos, pero ellos deben de saber que no son los unicos hombres en este mundo

Rosalie- y que no estamos dispues a aguantar sus insultos

Alice- pues si pero me duele imaginarme lo que hara esta noche

Bella- no pues si nosotras estamos en el carnaval no nos ves- dije en tono sarcástico

Rosalie- es mejor que no pensemos en ellos

Alice- esta cayendo un tomenton ojala y se les arruine su noche

Rosalie- lo dudo

Cuando comenzamos a escuchar que ellos bajaban , nosotras pusimos nuestra mejor cara y comenzamos a hablar de nuestrso novios, debo aclarar que los tres se veia guapísimos , eso nos daba a entender que ellos queria acción esta noche , y no era justo , que se fueran con esas , en vez de quedarse con nosotras.

Emmett- bueno pues ya nos vamos , se portan bien

Edward- cualquier cosa que necesiten , nos llaman

Emmett- pero que sea algo de verdad urgente.

Alice- a que te refieres con urgente?

Edward- que no nos vallan a llamar por tonterias

Jazz- de niñas malcriadas

Alice- no te preocupes si necesitamos algo , preferimos llamar a los chicos a la push

Emmett- ni se te ocurra meter a esos perros a la casa

Edward- ya emmett calmate y vamonos

Jazz- adios chicas- dijo en tono de burla.

Cuando salieron , las tres nos quedamos calladas, no queriamos que se fueran queriamos que se quedaran con nosotras, pero no podiamos decirles asi que nos resignamos, alice puso la película en extremo romantica, que nos saco lagrimas a las tres, cai una tormenta horrible, cuado la luz se fue. Claro las tres soltamos un grito , ya que sin luz y la tormenta que habia , era horrible.

Alice- acompáñenme por una velas

Rosalie- por que demonios se fue la luz

Bella- no em digas que te da miedo

Rosalie- no es eso , pero imagínate , sin luz , con lluvia y esta casa esta alejada de la carretera.

Alice- que insinúas rose?

Bella- lo que esta describiendo es una película de terror que no pasa en estos lados

Rose- si pero me da miedo

Alice- y si les llamamos a los chicos

Bella- se van a burlar de nosotras.

Rose- no importa después nos lo cobraremos.

Bella- tienes razon mejor hablales no valla a ser que el al rato ya no tengamos linea telefónica y aparezca jack el destripador- dije en tono de burla

Alice- pues aunque te burles no tenemos señal de celular

Bella- pues obvio por la tormenta

Rose- mejor hablales si?

La verdad es que yo también me sentiria mas segura si ellos estaban aquí ,asi que ya no dije nada mas y deje que alice les llamara.

Alice- edward pueden venir a la casa por favor?

Edward- por que paso algo?

Alice- lo que pasa es que se fue la luz y la tormenta esta muy fuerte

Edward- y tienen miedo?

Alice- no tarado , queremos que vengan por que morimos por verlos

Edward- si me insultas menos vamos

Alice- ya edward por favor

Edward- por que no llaman a sus novios?

Alice- sabes que tienes razon, pero como los quieren en la casa, nosotras iremos por ellos

Edward- no estas loca, no salgan algo les puede pasar , ahorita vamos para alla

Alice- no edward olvidalo adios

Cuando alice colgo el telefono .

Alice- vamonos a la push

Rose- estas loca esta lloviendo a cantaron

Bella- tranquilas

Alice- se burlo de nosotras

Rose- vamonos

Bella- estan locas nos puede pasar algo

Alice- no va a pasarnos nada vamonos.

No pude decir mas y salimos de su casa, nos fuimos en el auto de rosalie ya que el mio no encendió. Íbamos por la carretera cuando el auto de rose se apago.

Bella.- ahora que paso

Rose- no se no prende

Alice- que vamos a hacer- dijo entrando en un ataque de histeria

Bella- calmate alice

Alice- como calmate , estamos en medio de la carretera sin señal de celular, con una tormenta horrible, como me pides que me calme

Rose- que hacemos?

Bella- primero calmarnos

Alice- la cabaña de mis papas esta cerca

Rose- nos vamos a empapar

Alice- no rose las nubes de van a abrir para que nosotras pasemos y no nos mojemos

Rose- que graciosa

Alice- en la cabaña hay ropa mia y de mi mama

Bella- pues vamos para alla

Salimos del auto y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la cabaña, claro que estabamos empapadas y la verdad es que por la tormenta no se veia nada.

**EDWARD**

Sabíamos que esta noche nos cobraríamos todo lo que nos habían hecho en el semana, solo que cuando llegamos al bar , vimos algo que no nos gusto , los tres chuchos estaban ahí, con tanya , Jessica y laurent , no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, como se atrevían a engañarlas.

Emmett- vamos a partirles la cara

Jazz- mejor el cuerpo completo

Edward- cálmense ya los dos , mejor vamonos de aquí

Logre hace que saliéramos de ese bar sin ningún problema cuando entro la llamada de alice .

Alice- edward pueden venir a la casa por favor?

Edward- por que paso algo?

Alice- lo que pasa es que se fue la luz y la tormenta esta muy fuerte

Edward- y tienen miedo? Dije burlándome

Alice- no tarado , queremos que vengan por que morimos por verlos

Edward- si me insultas menos vamos

Alice- ya edward por favor

Edward- por que no llaman a sus novios? Contesta sabiendo donde se encontraban

Alice- sabes que tienes razon, pero como los quieren en la casa, nosotras iremos por ellos

Edward- no estas loca, no salgan algo les puede pasar , ahorita vamos para alla –trate de rogar

Alice- no edward olvidalo adios

Alice me colgó el telefono, no podíamos ir muy rapido por la tormenta, cuando ibamos en la carretera , vimos el auto de rosalie parado, tratamos de llamarlas al celular , pero por la tormenta no habia señal cada vez estaba mas aterrado .

Emmett- les habra pasado algo

Edward- espero que no , si no todo seria mi culpa

Jazz- donde podran estar

Emmett- no estaran en la cabaña de mi padres?

Edward- si es lo mas seguros vamos para alla

Jazz- con la tormenta no podemos pasar con auto

Emmett- pues vamos caminando , pero vamos ya

Los tres nos bajamos del auto, y caminamos rumbo a la cabaña, cuado vimo tres figuras resguardadas debajo de un arbol.

Emmett- que les paso estan bien?

Rose- alice se callo y la verdad es que ya no queremos movernos hace mucho frio

Edward- vamos a la cabaña esta mas cerca que el auto

Bella- estamos muerta de frio ya no podemos movernos

Alice- todo es mi culpa no debimos salirnos de la casa

Jazz- tranquila alice no paso nada ,- dijo jazz tomando a alice en sus brazos, emmett hizo lo mismo con rosalie, y yo no podia quedarme atrás, bella se veia muy asustada

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, por obvias razones no tenia luz, pero como esa cabaña la usaban mis padres para sus noches romanticas habia muchas velas, asi que la verdad se veia muy romantico los seis estábamos empapados

Emmett- por que no se cambian me parece que mi mama tiene ropa aquí

Alice- ya busque pero no hay ropa solo hay una toallas

Rose- no podemos quedarnos con la ropa mojada

Edward- por que no se ponen las toallas

Bella- por que solo hay 5

Jazz- pero hay sabanas y cobijas

Emmett- ustedes escojan ,con lo se sientan mas comodas y ya

Rose- sabes que emmett estoy harta de esta situación, sabes con lo que me siento comoda?

Emmett- con que rose

Rosalie- ven – dijo jalando a mi hermano, y se metieron a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña

EMMETT

Cuando rosalie me jalo y me llevo a una de las habitaciones, me senti el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Rosalie- estoy harta emmett

Emmett- de que hablas- dije en tono inocente

Rosalie- no te hagas, sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero, que estabas haciendo con la zorra de laurent cuando los llamo alice

Emmett- nada, te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada

Rosalie- estas enamorado de ella? Pregunto con temor en su voz

Emmett- no para nada, estoy enamorado de otra

Rosalie- como que de otra

Emmett- mejor cámbiate y ahorita hablamos ok

Rosalie- a con que quieres que me cambie para que hablemos

Emmett- si por que si no te vas a enfermar y no quiero eso

Cuando dije eso , rosalie se empezó a quitar la ropa, yo no pude moverme un centímetro mas ,estaba en shock, no podía creer que estaba viendo a la mujer de mis sueños desnudarse enfrente de mi , no sabia que hacer, por primera vez una mujer me tenia totalmente intimidado.

Rosalie- a ti también te va a hacer daño quedarte con la ropa mojada –

Emmett- que pretendes rose- dije con la voz entrecortada

Rosalie- que te quites la ropa si no te vas a enfermar

Emmett- y quieres que me desnude delante de ti – dije con miedo

Rosalie- por eso me quite yo primero la ropa para que no te diera pena.

Ella se acerco a mi , y empezó a quitarme la ropa mojada, en cuestión de minutos estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Rosalie- sabes que te amo desde hace mucho

Emmett- y por que siempre me rechazabas

Rosalie- por que no quería ser una mas del oso cullen

Emmett- jamás serias una mas, serias la única, sabes que te adoro rubia hermosa.

Rosalie-júramelo

Emmett-te lo juro , eres la única mujer en mi vida.

Después de eso nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, estaba seguro de algo, ella era mía , la amaba con locura y no permitiría que nadie la volvería a tocar, sus besos me pertenecían desde ahora , de un momento a otro estábamos recostados en la cama, yo sobre ella, saboreando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Rosalie- hazme tuya

Emmett- desde ahora eres mia solo mia

Rosalie-siempre lo he sido te amo emmett

Emmett- y yo a ti rubia hermosa

En ese momento la penetre , no habia nada en el mundo que se comparara con la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ella era virgen, y esa pureza me la estaba entregando a mi, era totalmente mia .

**JASPER **

Alice titiritaba de frio cuando me acerque a ella

Alice- no me toques

Jazz- por que?

Alice-por que mejor no vas y abrazas Jessica

Jazz- no me digas eso, le lastimas

Alice- tu me lastimas mas con tu acciones

Jazz-perdóname alice , de verdad nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, anda vamos a la habitación para que te cambies

Alice y yo entramos a una habitación, ella estaba llorando, yo la tomaba de la cintura. Poco a poco le fui quitando la ropa.

Alice- por que no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo?

Jazz- pequeña no quiero hablar de eso – lo dije en tono de suplica

Alice- bueno ya me dijiste que Jessica es una mujer y yo una niña no?

Jazz- no alice para nada , eso lo dije por que estaba enojado

Alice- entonces por que no quisiste estar conmigo? - Ella ya solo tenia su ropa interior puesta , le puse la toalla encima y no sabia como contestarle a esa pregunta

Alice- contéstame te lo ruego- ella no paraba de llorar

Jazz- no te hice el amor , por que me siento indigno de ti , por que siento que te puedo lastimar y prefiero morir que lastimarte- no pude mas y mis lagrimas salieron.

Alice- jazz te amo con toda mi alma, jamás me lastimarías, lo único que deseo es ser tuya en todos lo aspectos, por que mi alma es tuya, mi corazón es tuyo , mis pensamientos son tuyos, ahora quiero que mi cuerpo sea tuyo.

Cuando termino de decirme eso , ella dejo caer la toalla al piso , y se quito su ropa interior lentamente , no pude mas y la bese , la abrase, ella me quito la ropa , besaba mi cuello y poco a poco besaba mi pecho.

Jazz. Estas segura?

Alice- claro que si tonto quiero ser tuya

Jazz- te amo pequeña

Alice- y yo a ti amor

Sin decir mas , dejamos que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran, claro que no deje de cuidarla , la amaba demasiado, era mi vida, ella era mi mundo.

**EDWARD**

Bella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada y se metio al baño, me daba coraje que me tratara de esa manera , sobre todo después de haber visto al perro de Jacob con otra, pero no sabia como decirle, y no sabia si me creería, cuando me acerque a la puerta del baño, ella la tenia entre abierta , tube el presentimiento que ella hacia eso para tentar mi paciencia o mi control, pero no pude resistir mucho y entre al baño

Bella- que haces salte de aquí – dijo molesta

Edward- que es lo que te pasa, por que te has comportado asi

Bella. Comportado como?

Edward- tan cariñosa por asi decirlo con Jacob?

Bella- haber genio por si se te olvida el es mi novio , o que tu no haces lo mismo con tanya

Edward- no me importa no es correcto

Bella- por que no , ya te dije es mi novio desde hace mucho

Edward- no me gusta que te toque

Bella- por lo visto tu quieres que yo sea monja no?

Edward por que dices eso?

Bella- por que no te gusta que mi novio me toque , no te gusta tocarme entonces?

Edward- por que dices que no me gusto estar contigo

Bella- creo que es obvio no? Te saliste corriendo ese dia

Edward- no fue por que no me gustara

Bella- entonces?

Edward- por que se que eres virgen

Bella- y eso que?

Edward- que no queria que perdieras eso en una borrachera y sintieras que me habia aprovechado de ti

Bella- tu lo hiciste para cuidarme?

Edward- claro que si bella, hace mucho tu me gustas ,pero tu siempre has andado con el perro de Jacob

Bella- y tu siempre has andado con tanya no?

Edward- si pero lo de tanya es simplemente fisico

Bella- yo no tengo los atributos de tanya

Edward- pero eres mucho mas hermosa , inteligente, divertida

Ella me callo con un beso , yo ya no traía ropa y ella menos , así que nos quedamos encerrados en el baño , la vi desnuda por completo y su cuerpo era el de un ángel, ella se sonrojo y trato de tapar ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Edward- no te tapes , tu cuerpo me encanta

Bella- me da pena

Edward- pues para mi es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida

No le dije nada y empecé a besar su cuerpo , a saborear cada centímetro de su piel, sus pezones estaban totalmente duros, ella tenia sus manos entrelazadas en mi cabello, cuando llegue a sus pechos, lami sus pezones, ella gimio y eso me indico que estaba disfrutando, esa noche era mi meta que ella disfrutara , mientras lamia uno , jugaba con el otro con mi mano

Bella- edward por favor- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Yo seguí con lo que hacia , y asi mis pase mis besos por si abdomen jugué con su ombligo y comencé a bajar mas, cuado llegue el centro de su placer, ella gimió mas fuerte.

Bella- edward. Hazme tuya

Edward- ya eres mia

Y lami su entrada . empecé a jugar con su clítoris , sabia delicioso , ella jadeaba , senti sus piernas temblar ya que ella estaba de pie recargada en la pared,

Edward- te gusta

Bella- no pares ,por favor

Edward- quieres que te haga mia

Bella- ya lo dijiste no? Ya soy tuya

Asi que la recosté en el piso , encima de las toallas, volví a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, ya no podia resistirlo mas ella tenia que ser mia en ese momento, así que con mucho cuidado la penetre ella soltó un gritito de dolor, asi que me detuve por un instante , pero ella jalo mi cadera incitándome a que no parara, ella empezaba a sentir placer, ella estaba tan estrecha que no sabia cuanto mas aguantaría yo , ella comenzó a gritar mi nombre, yo comencé a embestirla mas rápido, yo estaba a punto de explotar, sabia que ella tambien, asi que no baje el ritmo seguia penetrándola mas y mas sin detenerme , cuando senti que llego al orgasmo yo llegue con ella , espere unos minutos antes de salirme de ella y recostarme a su lado

Edward- estas bien? Pregunte acariciando su rostro

Bella- mejor que bien – dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho

Edward- me encantas bella swan

Bella- y tu a mi edward cullen

Edward- no quiero que este con Jacob

Bella- yo tampoco quiero estar mas con el

Edward- se que el te engaña

Bella- por que dices eso?

Edward- hoy lo vi en un bar con tanya y sus amigas

Bella- que ustedes no estaba con ellas?

Edward- no para nada , eso se los dijimos para darles celos

Bella- bueno si Jacob me engaña no puedo decirle nada yo hice lo mismo no crees?

Edward- a mi no me interesa si Jacob esta con tanya o con quien este, lo unico que se es que ahora tu eres mia.

Bella- te amo edward

Edward- te amo bella


	7. ACCIDENTE

**Como podía pasar esto ahora, lo amaba con locura , no era justo que no pudiéramos estar juntos **

**ACCIDENTE**

**EDWARD**

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, no lo podia creer, bella era mia y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo con tal de no sepárame de bella, ella ahora era lo mas importante en mi vida. Cuando amaneció

Edward- hola dormilona

Bella- hola – contesto un poco adormilada aún

Edward- estas bien?

Bella- nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida

Edward- te amo

Bella- y yo a ti bella

Edward- bueno cual es el siguiente paso? – tenia que saber si lo que me habia dicho de dejar Jacob seguia en pie

Bella- ya te dije , voy a terminar con Jacob, y tu?

Edward- claro que voy a dejar a tanya .

Bella- bueno pues eso lo haremos el lunes no? Por que la verdad no quiero separme de ti.

Edward- eso me parece perfecto, te parece si nos damos una ducha, antes de los demas despierten?

Bella- me parece una gran idea- dijo en tomo pícaro

Cuando nos metimos a la ducha, intente controlarme pero al tallar su espalda, no podía dejar de sentirme tan excitado, ella era como una adicción para mi, asi que comencé a besar su cuello.

Bella- eres un travieso –

Edward- lo siento – dijo como niño regañado

Bella- pues yo no

Edward- mas bien la traviesa es otra

La puse de tal forma que ella me diera su espalada , , tocaba sus senos, acariciaba sus pezones , estaba confirmado ella era mi droga, ella gemía con impaciencia, ella tomo mi miembro y lo acariciaba

Edward- que pretendes?

Bella- quiero que pierdas tu control

Edward- por que?

Bella- para que vuelvas a hacerme tuya

No lo dijo dos beses la incline un poco , ella recargo sus manos en la pare de , y empecé a penetrarla , suavemente , por que aunque ya no era virgen, estaba sumamente estrecha y no quería lastimarla, asi que lo introduje con sumo cuidado , y la verdad es que el agua ayudaba, pero lo mejor era que ella estaba completamente húmeda , eso me prendía aun mas, sentía su sexo palpitar , comencé a moverme mucho mas rápido , ella gemía con mas intensidad y eso me enloquecía , me gustaba saber que yo era el que provocaba esas cosas en ella , y sobre todo que yo seria el primero y el ultimo , sabia que faltaba poco par que ella terminara , rogaba a dios por que asi fuera , ya que yo no aguantaría mucho, ella era mi perdición y me encantaba .

Bella- EDWARD – grito

Edward- termina amor córrete para mi – dije casi en un susurro

Bella- córrete conmigo , gocemos los dos – dijo gimiendo

Los dos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, fue la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo , terminamos de bañarnos uno al otro , entre caricias y jugueteos

Bella- lo bueno es que la ropa se seco

Edward- bueno creo que el calor humano de anoche ayudo no? – conteste dándole un beso en la frente

En ese momento empezo a sonar su celular .

Bella- bueno ya hay señal , es charlie

Bella- que paso papa

Charlie – necesito que vallas al hospital

Bella- que paso? Todo esta bien? – pregunto alarmada

Charlie- no bella anoche Jacob tubo un accidente con unos amigos

Bella- que?

Charlie- por cierto si esta edward contigo avisale que tanya tambien estaba en el accidente

Bella- ok ahorita vamos para alla

Cuando colgo ,me miro con cara de angutia

Edward- que pasa?

Bella- Jacob y tanya tuvieron un accidente

Edward- estan bien ¿

Bella- la verdad no se estan en el hospital , mi padre me pidio que fuéramos

Cuando salimos del baño ya estaban todos en la sala, con cara de borregos enamorados.

Bella- tenemos que ir al hospital

Alice- que paso?

Edward- Jacob y tanya sufrieron un accidente anoche

Emmett- y estan bien?

Bella- no lo sabemos tenemos que ir a verlos

Rosalie – ok vamos a donde dejamos los autos y vamos a ver que paso

Todos salimos de ahí , y gracias a dios los autos funcionaban a la perfección, mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital ,bella y yo acordamos que hasta que no supiéramos que Jacob y tanya estaban bien no diríamos a nadie lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al hospital , charlie , estaba muy tenso al igual que los padres de Jacob, y de tanya .

Bella- papa que paso?

Charlie- anoche chocaron , los mas lastimados fueron tanya y Jacob

Emmett- quien mas iba?

Charlie- Jessica , laurent, quil y jared

Rosalie- y ellos estan bien?

Charlie.- si unos cuantos golpes

Bella- pero que fue lo que paso , Jacob es muy prudente cuando conduce?

Charlie- pues anoche no lo fue , iban con unas copas de mas , y la lluvia no ayudo mucho

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, no podia creer lo que habia pasado. Cuando salio el medico a informarnos del estado de salud de Jacob y tanya .

Dr.- ellos están fuera de peligro , yo cre que mañana se los pueden llevar a casa, lo unico que les recomiendo es que no les den emociones fuertes por el momento, sus nervios no estan bien

Todos asintieron, ya tanto los padres de Jacob como de tanya , fueron con el doctor , para perdirle unas ultimas indicaciones.

Bella- que vamos a hacer – me pregunto susurrándole

Edward- que es lo que tu quieres hacer?

Bella- la verdad es que no se si sea el momento de hablar con ellos

Edward- estoy de acuerdo contigo , pero no se si pueda soportar ver como Jacob te toca o te besa

Bella- amor te prometo que intentare que no se den esos momento con Jacob, pero prométeme que tu tampoco estarás así con tanya

Edward- te lo juro bella, te doy mi palabra que nunca volveré a tocar ni a tanya ni ninguna otra mujer

En ese momento se acerco charlie a donde nos encontrábamos, le dijo a bella que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos que hoy no podríamos verlos, asi que cada quien se fue para su casa , bella y yo nos mandábamos mensajes por el celular la verdad es que no toleraba estar lejos de ella ahora, y sabia que no podríamos estar juntos como queríamos hasta que Jacob y tanya estuvieran bien.


	8. INESPERADO

**No lo podía creer en seis semanas mi vida cambio , de una relación en la que no tenia que esconderme , pase a una clandestina llena de pasión, pero no me importaba lo amo mas que a mi propio vida **

**INESPERADO **

**BELLA**

Después del accidente, Jacob no se separaba de mi, y aunque no estaba completamente recuperado, yo no aguantaba mas, ya que a la hora del almuerzo , tanya no se separaba de edward, y Jacob de mi , así que era muy difícil, poder estar juntos, y había días que en las tardes , Jacob estaba en mi casa, y cuando no , tanya no se separaba de Edward, así que nos veíamos en mi casa en las noches cuando charlie trabaja el turno nocturno, y aunque era poco el tiempo, lo disfrutábamos al máximo .

La verdad es que los dos nos estábamos cansando de esta situación, ya no estábamos dispuestos a soportar mas tiempo separados, así que esa tarde en la clase de biología

Edward- ya no puedo con esta situación

Bella- yo tampoco

Edward- hoy tienen cita con el medico tanya y Jacob

Bella- si lo se Jacob me pidió que lo acompañe

Edward- si a mi tanya me pido lo mismo , pensé que seria buena idea , asi podríamos saber hoy si ya es momento de hablar con ellos

Bella- y aunque no sea momento ya llevamos casi 6 semanas con esta farsa

Edward- tienes razón hoy habláramos con ellos – dijo con firmeza

La clase termino, yo me dirigí a donde se encontraba Jacob para acompañarlo al medio, mientras edward y tanya se iban por su lado

Bella- espero que el doctor te de por completo de alta

Jake- si yo espero lo mismo

Bella- sabes desde el accidente quería preguntarte algo

Jake- que bella?

Bella- que hacías tu con tanya y sus amigas esa noche, que no se supone que ayudarías a SAM en la reserva?

Jake- bueno si pero- no dejaba de tartamudear

Bella- jake dime lo que paso en realidad

Jake- yo y los demás nos quedamos de ver con tanya ahí

Bella- y por que no me lo dijiste

Jake- por que soy un imbecil

Bella- jake siento que me ocultas algo, y no gusta

Jake- bella, soy el peor de los novios, no valgo la pena , yo te amo con toda mi alma , pero también soy hombre- dijo sin mirarme a la cara

Bella- a que te refieres jake , ya dime lo que paso en realidad – me estaba desesperando

Jake- yo te fui infiel con tanya y el día del accidente no era la primera vez que nos veíamos – dijo sin levantar la mirada

Yo no pude decir nada , como le reclamaba si yo había hecho lo mismo con edward , y la verdad es que no me sentía mal ni dolida ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario esto hacia mas fácil terminar con el después de que saliéramos de su consulta.

Cuado llegamos al hospital, tanya y edward estaban ahí , ella tenia los ojos llorosos y no levantaba la mirada , edward me veía con un brillo especial en sus ojos, jake y tanya no se saludaron ni se miraron si quiera, de un momento a otro yo sentí que todo se volvía negro, todo me daba vueltas, por mas que trate de sostenerme de la pared no pude y caí al piso.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla, Carlisle el padre de edward que era medico ahí y edward me observaban.

Bella- que me paso

Carlisle – como te sientes

Edward- amor estas bien?

Bella- no se que me paso , solo senti que mis piernas se me doblaban y no recuerdo mas

Carlisle- bella tengo que hablar contigo

Bella- me pasa algo malo- pregunte asustada

Carlisle- no es malo bella tranquila , solo que es algo que les cambiara la vida

Bella- nos cambiara la vida? A quienes?

Edward- bella sabes que te amo contada mi alma y que siempre estaré a tu lado ok

Bella- amor que pasa? Me estas asustando

Carlisle- bella estas embarazada

Cuando carlisle dijo eso me quede pasmada, no sabia que decir , solo sentia la mano de edward tomando mi mano, carlisle , solo nos observaba, en mi menta habia muchas preguntas embarazada yo? Charlie me va a matar? Como se los digo ? Jacob como se lo digo? Edward me va a odiar?

La verdad es que no sabia que hacer, pero algo de lo que si estaba segura es que mi bebe era , fruto del gran amor que hay entre edward y yo, cuado por fin pude reaccionar

Edward- estas bien?

Bella- si

Edward- tranquila amor

Bella- estoy embarazada

Edward- lo se y es maravilloso

Bella- no estas enojado

Edward- claro que no amor , es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida

No pude mas y comencé a llorar , sabia que estando edward a mi lado no me importa lo que la demás gente dijera , sentí que el mundo de podía venir abajo y a mi no me pasaría nada , ya que edward estaba mi lado.

Cuando Salí de consultorio de carlisle, Jacob me esperaba en la sala de espera junto con emmett, rosalie, jazz ,alice, tanya y edward , la verdad es que cuando vi. a Jacob ahí, mi instinto hizo que yo corriera a brazos de edward, Jacob y Tanya nos veían molestos,

Jacob – que te pasa bella?

Bella- nada- pero no podía separarme de los brazos de edward

Jacob- por que corres con el y no conmigo – dijo molesto

Tanya- lo mismo me pregunto yo

Edward- la verdad es que no creo que sea momento ni lugar de hablar de esto

Jacob- pues me podrías hacer el favor de soltar a mi novia, para que la lleve a su casa- dijo secamente

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a la camisa de edward, y el en respuesta me abrazo mas fuerte.

Edward- la voy a llevar yo – dijo con firmeza

Tanya- que demonios te pasa eddi?

Edward- ya te dije que no es lugar ni momento

Jacob- bella creo que me debes una explicación no crees?

Edward- ella no te debe nada

Jacob- no te metas cullen esto es asunto entre bella y yo – dijo el jalándome del brazo

Bella- suéltame grite

Jacob- que demonios te pasa, es por lo que te dije en el auto? Pregunto el sin soltarme del brazo

Edward- que no entiendes que la sueltes- dijo el haciendo que Jacob me soltara

Emmett- cálmense por favor , estamos en un hospital

Tanya- edward vamonos tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Edward- no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Jacob- tu no puedes decidir por bella, ellas es mi novia entiendes.

Bella- yo ya no soy tu novia – grite

Jacob- de que hablas bell´s , podemos solucionar lo que paso

Edward- ella ya te dijo que no es tu novia

Jacob- que te calles cullen o te callo de un golpe

Bella- ya cállate y nadie va a golpear a nadie , mira Jacob quieres saber que es lo que me pasa de verdad quieres saber- dije exasperada no podía controlar las lagrimas

Jacob- claro que quiero saber

Bella- pues estoy embarazada

Jacob- de que demonios hablas ISABELLA SWAN- me grito

Alice- no le grites a bella

Jacob- cállate mono bailarín

Jazz- si vuelves a hablarle así te juro que lo que te paso en el accidente será poco con lo que yo te haga

Bella- cálmense muchacho por favor

Edward- la que debe estar tranquila eres tu bella

Tanya- de quien estas embarazada?

Edward- de mi . yo soy el padre de ese bebe – me quede petrificada cuando dijo eso

Tanya- de que hablas, me engañaste con esta

Jacob- eres de lo peor bella- grito

Edward- no creo que ustedes tengan cara para reclamarnos algo , ya que si mal no recuerdo ustedes también nos engañaban no?

Bella- sácame de aquí, por favor

No hubo necesidad de pedírselo dos veces , en un segundo el me saco del hospital,

Edward- a donde quieres ir?

Bella- no lo se , llévame a donde quieras mientras estés conmigo

No dijo nada mas y fuimos a la cabaña donde nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor .

Edward- dime que tienes amor

Bella- es que son muchas noticias en un solo día no crees?

Edward- pues hoy me han dado la mejor noticia de mi vida

Bella- te amo, mas que a mi propia vida

Edward – y yo a ti mi ángel nunca lo olvides- dijo acariciando mi rostro

Bella- bueno y cual es el siguiente paso

Edward- ya lo pensé muy bien, nos casaremos, seguiremos estudiando y le pediré a mi madre que me de empleo en su empresa , para que a ti y a nuestro bebe nos les falte nada- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

Bella- de verdad te quieres casar conmigo? Pregunte emocionada

Edward- claro que si, que te parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos con mi familia par que nos acompañen a hablar con charlie y decirle que nos casaremos

Bella- de acuerdo , lo único que me preocupa es lo que vallan a hacer tanya y Jacob.

Bella- no tienes por que preocuparte de eso, no dejare que nada te pase jamás.

Salimos de la cabaña , dirección a casa de los padres de edward, estaba feliz, no me importaba nada ,solo que estaba al lado del amor de mi vida y que tendríamos un bebe

**ESPERO LE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO , QUE CREEN QUE HAGA JACOB Y TANYA? **

**DEJEME SUS OPINIONES PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO O SI QUIEREN QUE LE PONGA ALGO MAS .**

**SALUDOS **


	9. REACCIONES

**EN MI CABEZA HABIA MIL PREGUNTAS A LA VEZ, PARA LAS CUALES TENTRIA QUE ESPERAR QUE LA RESPUESTA LLEGARA POCO A POCO**

**PERO HUBO RESPUESTAS PARA LAS QUE NO ESTABA LISTO.**

**REACCIONES**

**EDWARD**

Cuando bella y yo salimos de la cabaña con rumbo a casa de mis padres, no estaba seguro de que me iban a decir de lo único que estaba 1000% seguro es que no dejaría a bella por nada del mundo

Bella- estoy nerviosa- me dijo en la puerta de mi casa

Edward- tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien – aunque yo también estuviera nervioso

Bella- pues entremos y acabemos con esto lo antes posible

Así que entramos a la casa , no me sorprendió ver que todos se encontraban ahí incluyendo el padre de bella .

Esme- querido donde estaban me tenían muy preocupada- dijo mi madre abrazando a bella

Charlie- creo que tienes que decirme algo no bella?- dijo muy serio

Edward- creo que el que te debe una explicación soy yo charlie- dije abrazando mas fuerte a bella

Carlisle – por que no nos sentamos y platicamos – mi padre siempre guardando la calma

Cuando todos estuvimos en la sala

Bella- papa de verdad siento estarte defraudando, nunca fue mi intención engañar a Jacob, ni que te avergonzaras de mi- dijo mi ángel con lagrimas en los ojos

Edward- charlie yo pienso hacerme responsable de mis actos por eso quiero pedir tu permiso para casarme con bella

Alice- que emoción un bebe y una boda- grito con emoción

Carlisle- alice por favor no es momento

Esme- están seguros que es lo que quieren hacer?

Carlisle- el matrimonio es un paso muy importante hijos – dijo mirándonos a bella y a mi

Charlie- bueno yo quiero aclarar algo, si se están casando por quedar bien con el mundo no lo hagan, y bella jamás me avergonzare de ti, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y te apoyare siempre hija- dijo parándose a abrazar a bella.

Bella- gracias papa yo también te amo- dijo mi ángel entre lagrimas y risas

Edward- me da gusto que nos apoyes charlie, pero aun asi quiero casarme con bella.

Charlie- pero si aun no han terminado la escuela

Edward- lo se y no dejaremos de estudiar, yo tengo pensado pedirle trabajo a mi mama en su empresa , para trabajar ahí cuando salga de la escuela y no le falte nada a bella y a nuestro bebe.

Esme- claro que si hijo, y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome

Carlisle- bueno pues veo que ya decidieron, y aunque esta mal que yo lo diga, me da mucho gusto que esta sea la decisión que tomaron

Alice- voy a ser tia – dio dando brincos alrededor de nosotros

Rosalie- tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda lo antes posible

Bella- no queremos nada grande , solo la familia y los amigos mas allegados

Alice- no para nada , no todos los dias se casa mi hermano con mi mejor amiga , asi que nada de sencillo- dijo frunciendo el seño

Bella- papa siento que mi situación te cause problemas con los papas de Jacob, se que son amigos de toda la vida

Charlie- por eso no te preocupes billy y yo ya lo hablamos de echo yo estaba esperando que el medico diera de alta a Jacob para hablar contigo

Bella- de que papa?

Charlie- bueno pues el dia del accidente, Jacob y tanya estaban en una posición incomoda por eso fue que chocaron, la verdad es que no me atrevía a decírtelo.

Alice- pero como si iban todos en el auto de Jacob no?

Charlie- no la verdad es la mama de Jessica se encargo para que el auto de ella se lo llevaran antes de que llegara yo, Jacob choco contra Jessica

Bella- osea que en el auto de Jacob , nada mas iban tanya y el?

Charlie- si y en el auto de Jessica iban los demás, bastante ebrios

Alice- sabia que esa tipa no era de fiar

Emmett- de ellas no me extraña pero de Jacob?

Bella- bueno pues a mi hoy Jacob me confeso que la noche del accidente no era la primera vez que se veía con tanya

Charlie- mira hija lo único que se es que no quiero que Jacob o tanya se metan contigo ok

Edward- a que te refieres charlie?

Charlie- pues que cuando hable con billy me dijo que Jacob y tanya le habían dicho que se vengarían de ustedes.

Emmett- bueno pues que se atrevan a meterse con ellos y verán

Esme- em hijo no hables asi

Alice- no mama mi hermano tienen razón, ellos empezaron con las mentiras y ahora quieren ser los santos , no se vale

Rose- claro aparte tanya y su sequito de locas, son capaces de hacer muchas tonterías si nos les ponemos un alto

Carlisle- prefiero que no tengan problemas y se perfectamente bien que bella y edward lo sabrán solucionar sin tanto alboroto no?

Edward- yo también espero eso papa , pero no prometo nada

Esme- a que te refieres?

Edward- que si le hacen algo a bella , me importara un bledo la diplomacia

Jazz- yo te apoyo edward

Emmett- yo también hermano

Bella- cálmense a lo mejor nada mas dijeron ese comentario por que estaban molestos y no va a pasar nada

Charlie- pues eso espero hija, por que si no yo mismo ayudare a edward a darles su merecido .

Después de que hablamos con ambas familias y nos apoyaron, nosotros volvimos a la normalidad de la escuela , solo que ahora no dejaba a bella para nada, solo en las horas de clase , Jacob y tanya habian faltado mucho a la escuela, y a pesar de que habiamos tenido algunos enfrentamiento de palabras con quil y jared no habia pasado de ahí , hasta el dia que Jacob y tanya se aparecieron en la escuela.

Tanya- hola eddi como estas- dijo en tono burlón

Edward- bien tanya y tu? Dije por ser cortes

Tanya- por lo que veo nadie sabe que bella esta embarazada

Edward- vieras los poco que me importa si se enteran

Tanya- mmm lo dudo ya que la reputación de tu novia quedaría en los suelos no?

Edward- no lo creo tanya

Tanya- mira que tiene muchos puntos en contra no crees?

Edward- a que te refieres?

Tanya- bueno pues en primera me quito el novio , en segunda engaño a Jacob, en tercera se embaraza sin estar casada , quieres que le siga – dijo riéndose

Edward. Mira tanya nada mas te lo voy a decir una sola vez , no te metas con bella, por que por si se te olvida, tu me engañabas con Jacob y la verdad es que no creo que te guste que el archivo de la policía y el del medico anden en boca de toda la escuela ,y sepan como fue que te abriste la frente y te rompiste dos dientes o si?

Tanya- no te atreverías – dijo rentándome

Edward, pruébame tanya y veras de lo que soy capaz por defender a bella y a nuestro bebe

Ya no la deje decir ni una estupidez mas, me di la media vuelta y la deje ahí parada , para la hora del almuerzo ya toda la escuela sabia que bella estaba embarazada y que habíamos engañado a tanya y a Jacob, cuando entramos a la cafetería Jacob estaba ahí

Jacob – miren la parejita traicionera- grito el muy imbecil yo intente darme vuelta para verle la cara pero bella me lo impidió

Tanya- si quien lo diría , no se supone que ella era la virginal bella- grito a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada , pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo rose se me adelanto

Rose- que poca cosa eres tanya

Jared- mira pero si ya hablo la psicópata mayor- dijo parándose de la silla

Emmett- si quieres conservar los dientes mantén la boca cerrada

Alice- hermano ese consejo se lo debieron de dar a tanya no crees?- pregunto riendo

Tanya- tu cállate niña tonta, que todo lo que dices es por que jasper te cambio por Jessica

Jazz- perdón? Por si lo sabias yo no cambie a alice por Jessica

Jessica- claro que si , yo tengo bueno recuerdos nuestros

Jazz- me da gusto que los tengas por que yo estaba tan borracho que te perdí el asco por eso me acosté contigo

Jessica- eres un imbecil jasper hale

Quil – por que no te pones con unos que te pueda romper la cara estupido – dijo encarando a jazz

Jazz- cuando quieres maldito perro

Jacob- mira por lo menos tienen agallas y no se escudan en las faldas de sus golfas ,por que eso son las tres unas golfas

Yo no resistí mas y me fui encima de Jacob quería matarlo, emmett y jazz no esperaron nada y jazz se fue encima de quil y emmet encima de jared.

**BELLA **

No podia creer lo que se habia desatado por mas que los intentábamos separar no se podia hasta que tanya me aventó.

Tanya- todo esto es por tu culpa maldita zorra

Alice- si la vuelves a tocar te tumbo los dientes otra vez

Jessica- tu y cuentas mas enana

Rose- no esta sola golfita

Laureen- mira quien lo dice, babie mal hecha

Rose- envidia por que emmett solo te uso para darme celos , aunque ni para eso le serviste .

No supe en que momento laureen se fue encima de rose, cuando Jessica intento separarlas alice se metió por que sabia que le estaba pegando rose las cuatro estaban pegando e insultándose, cuando sentí que tanya me aventó contra una mesa , yo por instinto me defendí y la avente con todas las fuerzas que tuve, la mayor preocupación que tenia en ese momento era mi bebe.

Tanya callo arriba de una mesa que tenia comida, por lo que se levanto toda llena de eso en la ropa y el cabello, cuando intento correr a donde yo me encontraba resbalo al suelo llevándose a Jessica que forcejeaba con alice , en cuanto alice se vio libre de esa fue a ayudar a rose pero nos dimos cuenta que rose tenia todo bajo control, de verdad para ser una rubia perfecta era muy ruda , cuando entraron varios maestros al comerdor y al fin pudieron parar la pelea por obvias razones a todos no llevaron a la direccion

Barner- que bien jóvenes , ya vieron el alboroto que armaron?

Jacob- ellos empezaron

Barner – no pregunte eso sr black o si? Le grito

Edward- de verdad lamento mucho todo sr barner y vamos a aceptar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido

Barner- me parece muy bien sr cullen

Edward- solo que por favor a bella no la castigue

Barner- y de que privilegios goza la srita Swan? Dijo en tono de burla

Edward- que ella esta embarazada y la verdad prefiero que valla al medico a ver si todo esta bien ya que tanya la golpeo- dio fulminándola con la mirada

Barner- eso es cierto srita swan esta usted embarazada?

Bella- si sr barner por eso empezó la pelea

Barner- y cuando pensaba informarme de su situación srita swan? O por lo menos usted sr black

Jacob – esa cosa no es mia - contesto en tono despectivo

Edward- te voy a volver a romper la cara -

Barner – basta jóvenes

Edward- el padre soy yo , al parece Jacob no sabe afrontar las rupturas sentimentales

Barner- lo lamento yo no lo sabia , esta bien srita swan usted puede retirarse pero los demás quedan castigados

Tanya- no es justo , solo por que es una golfa no la castigan

Alice- pues si fuera por eso tu nunca serias castigada

Barner – ya señoritas esta es la ultima vez que se los digo para la próxima los suspenderé

Jessica- pero sr barner

Barner – he dicho que basta, por que no entienden? – dijo gritándole a Jessica

Cuando empezamos a salir de la dirección el sr barner nos pidio a bella y a mi que no quedáramos

Barner- no es de mi incumbencia pero que es lo que esta pasando , lo pregunto para estar prevenido todos los días antes de que empiece la guerra en la cafetería

Edward- bella esta embarazada y ese bebe es mio , y Jacob y tanya la insultaron a ella y a nuestro bebe- dijo edward tomándome de la mano

Bella- de verdad lamentamos esto

Barner – sus padres están enterados de esto?

Edward- claro que si , de echo en un mes nos casaremos

Barner- bueno pues espero que lo que ocurrió hoy no se repita , y entiendo su posición sr cullen pero a golpes no se solucionara nada

Edward- gracias

Barner – tómense el día de hoy para que lleve a la srita swan a que la revisen pero mañana me entregan el justificante de que fueron al hospital a chequeo ok

Bella- ok gracias sr

Cuando salimos de ahí la verdad es que yo estaba mas tranquila cuando no subimos al auto de edward.

Edward- estas bien?

Bella- mas bien tu estas bien , mírate ese ojo se te esta hinchando y tienes abierto el labio

Edward- pero Jacob quedo peor – me contesto riendo

Bella- no es gracioso

Edward.- amor no pensabas que iba a dejar que te dijeran todas esas cosa o si?

Bella- lo mejor hubiera sido ignorarlos

Edward- sabes que es lo único que lamento?

Bella- que amor?

Edward- no ver como rosalie y alice acababan con Jessica y laureen – dijo en tono de broma

Bella- oye yo ayude eh – dije riéndome

Edward- si amor y eso es lo que mas me preocupa por eso quiero que mi padre te revise de inmediato

Bella- no paso nada , solo me empujo pero nada mas , ella quedo peor – dije soltando una carcajada

Edward- esa es mi chica- dijo dándome un beso en la mano

Cuando llegamos al hospital , carlisle ya no esperaba , ya que edward le había hablado para avisarle lo que había pasado

Carlisle- como te sientes bella?

Bella- bien de verdad a mi no me paso nada

Carlisle- bueno pues todo esta bien, pero por favor no quiero que te expongas a este tipo de cosas

Bella- prometo que no volverá a pasar

Carlisle- y tu edward?

Edward- yo que papa?

Carlisle- como que tu que? Mira como traes ese ojo

Edward- no pasa nada papa, aparte Jacob quedo peor

Carlisle- que consuelo – dijo sarcásticamente

Edward- papa no podía permitir que insultaran a bella y nuestro bebe

Carlisle- mira mejor váyanse a la casa ,que su madre esta muerta de angustia y quiere ver como están, al rato hablamos,

**EDWARD**

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, todos nos esperaban en la sala , mi madre tenia una cara de aungustia, y tengo que reconocer que era una esena muy comica, ya que en vez de que alice y rose curaran a jazz y a emmett era al reves, nunca imagine que mi hermana y rose supierar soltar un buen puñetazo

Emmett- que paso edward todo bien con el bebe

Edward- si todo esta perfecto

Esme- me tenian muy angustiada

Alice- tranquila mama ya te dijimos que ellos quedaron peor

Rose- claro eso le pasa por meterse con una enana y una barbie. – cuando dijo eso todos reímos

Esme- ya niños no es graciosos imagínense que a bella le hubiera pasado algo

Jazz- yo estoy de acuerdo con esme, nosotros estábamos con los estupidos perros .

Alice- tranquilos que nosotras tambien somos rudas

Bella- de eso no me queda duda , hubieran visto a rose es muy ruda

Edward- bueno pero si tu no te quedas atrás

Esme- tu tambien te peleaste? Dijo en tono histérico

Bella- tranquila no fue una pelea

Alice- solo empujo a tanya que callo encima de la comida y arrastro a Jessica

Rose- la cara de esas fue de película

Edward- si la verdad es que si , pero siento que ni ellas ni esos chuchos se vana quedar tranquilos

Esme- pues espero que si , no quiero que salgan mas lastimados

Emmett- bueno por lo menos ya se que debo de cuidarme de los puños de mi hermosa rubia

Alice- si eso si, no te conocía esas artes rose- dijo riendo

Jazz- pero si tu no te quedas atrás, casi dejas calva a Jessica.

Alice- nadie puede meterse con mi cuñada y mi sobrino sin pagar las consecuencias – dijo riendo

Bella- bueno por lo menos nosotras salimos menos magulladas que ellas no?

Rose- eso si

La tarde transcurrió , mas tranquila cuando el padre de bella y mi padre llegaron a la casa ,ambos seguian molestos pero no con nosotros si con las actitudes de los otros, con mucho trabajo los convencimos para que ellos no intervinieran, que trataríamos de arreglarlo de la manera mas civilizada posible.

Con lo que no contábamos es que se venían los partidos de basket y de americano, el dia del partido de americano donde jugaban emmett y jazz, las cosas se pusieron feas.

**QUE CREEN QUE PASO EN EL PARTIDO, QUE PASARA ENEL PARTIDO DONDE JUEGAN JACOB Y EDWARD,?**

**TANYA Y SUS AMIGAS SE QUIEREN VENGAR DE BELLA ALILCE Y ROSALIE, QUE PASARA?**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORFAS ,**

**LES MANDO MIL BESOS A TODOS **


End file.
